I'm a Hedgehog!
by ThatOneWriterFromShef
Summary: Louis Mansfield and his friends are thrown into Sonic's world and transformed into anthros with a few side effects. But these side effects are good ones. Anyway, with some people from his past showing up, as well as familar faces from the Sonic universe showing up, weirdness, chaos, and fights ensue. Swearing and violence galore! That's why it's rated T! For Tacos! :D
1. The Strange Light

*? POV*

"Next stop by request will be Halfway, park and ride"

Ugh...that stupid automated voice. Why did they decide to switch to that in the first place? Wait...did he say Halfway?

Oh, crap! I was meant to be getting off at Moss Way! James is gonna be pissed. I was supposed to be meeting him at the back end of Crystal Peaks!

I must have been that tired...why did I end up agreeing to meet him in the first place?

I may as well stay on for the journey back.

There we go. At the stop.

*Normal POV*

Louis is your normal 17 year old teen. He doesn't know his own height. You'd think he'd know by now wouldn't you?

"I don't pay attention to that stuff."

Idiot. Breaking the fourth wall. Anyway he's ended up falling asleep before his stop, Drakehouse Lane. Now he has to stay on for the journey back.

"I've just said that!"

SHUT UP! I'm trying to do my job! Anyway...he has to pay again seeing as it's a new journey. Don't know why though.

Then as soon as he gets off he has to make his way to McDonald's. Which isn't far from the tram stop.

*10 minutes later*

*Louis's POV*

"Alright, lad?"

Yes I talk like that with James.

"Yeah, not bad! Just a bit tired. Been at college all day and it's been tirin'!"

"That's why I'M late! I ended up falling asleep on the tram coming here! Ended up at Halfway and had to catch the tram back!"

"Tsk"

"Fudge you. Been making videos in Media, earlier! Tired me out!"

"Meh, fair enough. Let's get to GAME. It'll be closin' soon."

*An hour later*

We had just finished in Peaks and were walking back to mine to play Smash Bros. I needed revenge. He beat me in all the matches last time!

"What games did you get?" James asked.

"Street Fighter X Tekken and Mortal Kombat. And I got some Xbox points. Finally decided to get the Metal Sonic and Death Egg DLC for Sonic and

SEGA All Stars Racing!"

James laughed "Finally! Been going on about it for a long while, haven't you?"

"Shut up, smegger."

For some strange reason Tikal's prayer from the Sonic Adventure series has been going through my head for some strange unknown reason.

The one that goes "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos."

But the strange thing is I haven't played SA2's story mode for a while. I've only played the stages and bosses!

And the weirder thing is I've heard the same voice afterwards say "Your time to shine is soon." I mean what the smeg? That wasn't in the games!

I'm making too much of a big deal about it. It's probably just my warped imagination playing up again.

"You alright, Lou?"

"Hm?"

"You seemed like you zoned out there a minute."

"Like I said it's just tiredness."

We then took a shortcut through a small path. Looked secluded. Heard someone got mugged here once! Anyway, halfway through here we heard a strange noise. Then for some reason I felt a pain shoot through me. Then I looked to my left and saw James looked like he was in pain as well. He also looked like there was a strange light coming off him.

Like when the Doctor was about to regenerate in The Stolen Earth. I then looked at my hands and I saw the same light.

And that was a brief summary of what happened today up to now. I still have no idea what the fudge is going on.

Looking to the left again I see James disappear in the midst of the light. Realising the same thing is gonna happen to me I

say the one thing on my mind right now.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU.."


	2. Waking up

Sorry for the long delay. Been busy. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

(Dodges bullet) I SAID-You know what? Never mind...

Next chapter start!

* * *

(Louis POV)

Ugh...

Ow. My head...

Where am I? Why do I suddenly feel shorter? I was already short enough!

Voices...They sound familiar somehow. I need to open my eyes and check this out.

That's friggin' bright!

"He's awake!" Someone says.

"Thanks for the heads up, Captain Obvious! Ow, my smeggin' head!"

"Easy, dude. We found you passed out in some alleyway."

"Oh, fair enough."

Okay, time for a quick check for bruises. Okay, hands. Gloved for some odd reason.

And bigger than before. Oh, well, I'll keep these on. Arms. ….furry. The fuck?

My legs are the same! They're a white-ish silver-ish! And my nose looks long!

"Can I borrow a mirror?"

Okay, mirror acquired. Let me see...

"HOLY SHIT! I'M A HEDGEHOG!"

"You mean you weren't one before?" The black, white and yellow anthro cat asks.

"Nope. Otherwise I wouldn't be freaking out like this!" I'm not gonna lie, I haven't been this freaked out since I learned I was gonna be camping for 3 days in a row at the first week of the summer programme I've just spent at Wellington College. I've only done the first week! Tikal, you better not be wasting my time! I want to see those guys again!

"Is my stuff here?" I hope it is...

"Yeah" YES!

"Where?"

"Here" I need to look hard enough. It's on the table next to my bed!

"Oh..."

Okay. I'm just looking outside. See where I am. So I'm in Spagonia. Brilliant. Looks like a nice place.

Although I think I just saw a saw-blade on the ground outside the window, but It isn't there anymore. It probably wasn't there in the first place, it must have been my mind playing tricks on me.

Oh well. May as well break out the Skittles and Fanta. I need my energy back.

Oh, and my Dsi's there as well! This won't be so bad. I have my portable charger with some AA batteries.

I'll see what's going on tomorrow.


	3. RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!

Here it is! The third chapter!

* * *

Sooooooo, here we go.

(Louis' POV)

"_Can you feel life, movin' through your mind?"_

It's my phone! Hang on, lemme check. Wow my clothes changed to fit this hedgey body. How does that work?!

Oh, smeg, it's James!

"Jimmeh! That was some light show!"

"Pingas! You've picked up! Where are you?"

"Does the name Spagonia ring a bell?

"Oh, you're in this world as well?"

"Er, yes. That why asked you about Spag-"

"Alright, point made. Before that happened though, I heard a voice in my he-"

"Lemme guess. Tikal's voice from Adventure?"

"How the smeg-"

"Happened to me, too. Like the warping to this world. Speaking of, where are you?"

"Here's a hint: the first ever level."

"Green fucking Hill..."

"Yeah, and I've been turned into a friggin' pigeon! A pigeon with gloved hands. And my clothes have somehow shrunk to fit this new body"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. I think all that trainin' at Sam Jones had more of an effect than I would have thought!"

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well for starters I've got a fucking fire hydrant in my other hand." o_0

"Errrrr, I don't think any physical traits have carried over from our last bodies. Apart from that fringe that hangs in front of my eyes. That's the same. Though it's a silvery-white and not brown."

"By the way, Louis what did you turn into?"

"Hedgehog. And no, don't start saying 'IT'S NO USE!' when I get there."

"Hehe. So you're meetin' me?"

"I'll have a go. I don't know my way around this world so I'll have to ask around for directions."

"Well according to the SA2 level select screen, it should be near the city the Adventure games took place."

**Clicks fingers** "Station Square! Wait a minute, that might not be accurate. SEGA might have just thrown that in there for the sake of connecting the levels together and not given a shit about where they're actually supposed to be located." I wonder how SEGA would react if two anthros actually turned up at their doorstep?

"Well, you have to start somewhere."

"Yeah. Makes me wonder if anybody else got sent here."

"Possibly, Louis. Quite possibly."

"I'm gonna go out and think for a bit. And that strength might be a side effect of being turned into these. A quite awesome side effect as well. I hope I have something like that."

"If you come across it, ring me up and let me know."

"Will do, Jimmy. Laters, pingas."

Hm. I wonder how long I've been here.

"How long have I been here for?" I need to know!

"I found you out cold outside Spagonia University three days ago. It was midnight and I stayed over at a friends house late. I wasn't drunk, before you ask!" (Well that's a relief!) "Anyway, I saw you and needed to make sure you woke up in a safe place. I didn't want to splash water on you cause I thought you'd be pretty pissed off so I just left you these until you woke up. I got pretty impatient so I when you woke up and had that little 'Captain Obvious' outburst..." "Sorry" "...I was talking to the hospital."

"I actually feel pretty bad, now."

"Hey, don't be. Your head was hurting and you were waking up after three days of unconsciousness."

Hm. "Wait. Three days? Warning. Late reaction. Hear it comes...HOLY SH-"

"_Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all!"_

"Hey, my phone's ringing again! Wait...it's Nao! She sure picked a weird time to call. (Beep) Hey, Nao. What's up? Things have been weird for me since I woke up. Found myself in a place I never thought I'd be."

"So you're alive! And I've been worried about you since you disappeared!"

"Lemme guess, three days since?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Because guess what?"

"Go."

"I'm at Green Hill Zone."

"You haven't been playing Sonic 1 so much you don't see days come and go anymore, have you?"

"No I'm seriously at Green Hill Zone!"

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"I'm in Spagonia?"

"Well that solved one mystery."

"What mystery was that, may I ask?"

"Where you were. I was gonna get some friends of your together and go on a search. But then I felt a great deal of pain and then thought I was regenerating like the Doctor in Journey's End."

I thought that.

"Can you see an anthro pigeon where you are?"

"Yeah it looks like he's in a raging fit. And he's shouting 'Pingas, pingas, pingas, pingas' for some strange reason."

"Yep. That's Jimmy. He also got brought here."

"Haha. That's actually pretty funny."

"A raging pigeon. You will never see a funnier sight."

"Apart from the Eleventh Doctor doing Gangnam Style."

"That I would pay to see."

"Go and tell him you're a friend of mine. I'll be there soon."

Phew. That was longer than the last two. Like Jimmy, Nao is based on a friend of mine. Although Nao is Japanese and my friend isn't. But Nao still grew up in Sheffield, the city where we all live.

Bye!


	4. Meeting of the 'Hogs

Okay, next chappy!

Let's rumble!

Oh, little warning. Things get a little angsty in this, but things go back to normal after that! :D

(Normal POV)

Getting his serious face on, Louis turned to the anthro cat and said "I need to find a way to get to Green Hill. I never asked your name, by the way. I'm Louis."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Honey." she said.

Louis's eyes widened. "I've heard of you. If I'm correct, did you once work with Sonic and his group to stop Eggman?"

"Only once." Honey confirmed.

"Good guess!" Louis cheered while fistpumping into the air.

"Uh, will you stop doing that? It's kinda weird." Honey asked, kinda weirded out.

"That's me! And sorry."

"That's okay. You don't look like the weird type." Honey wondered.

"That's just how things are, I supposed. Anyway, I need to find a way to Green Hill. My friends are there."

_"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the main event!"_

"Crap. sorry, that's my phone again." Louis apologised.

(Louis' POV)

Sarah? Why's she calling me? Where did she get this number from? Oh, yeah it's on Facebook. But still why is she calling me? It's been 2 years since we last spoke and that was briefly! I wasn't exactly a popular person in school. Oh, never mind.

"Louis, you picked up!"

"'Course I did, my phone was ringing."

"Oookaay. Listen, I don't know where I am and all my friends just took it as me being a ditz!"

"Harsh. Real friends, my arse."

"It happens."

"Yeah but if you don't know where you are and they don't believe you, you could have ended up kidnapped or just lost. Wait..how did you get there?"

"Um, I was covered in a light and felt a huge amount of pain. I woke up in the middle of knowhere and found myself as an orange fox with two tails! My clothes have changed to fit me, as well! And also, I found myself with gloves on my hands. It looks like something you'd see in a Sonic game."

"...Still don't know how that happened."

"Wait, what are you-"

"Happened to me, too. And two of my other friends. I know where they are, it's just getting there that's the problem! Speaking of, where are you? A checkered green hill?"

"Um, no. I am on a hill, but it looks like there's mountains around here as well! There's pumpkins, and a weird train that goes in circles. And there's g-g-g-g-GHOSTS!"

"I think I know where you might be. In fact, given the dangers of that place. I think I'll drop by there and help you first then go to where my other friends are. It's a safe place, Green Hill. Apart from a loop-de-loop. But if one is smart enough, they won't try and run up it."

(Scene change)

(Normal POV)

"AAARRGRGGHHHHHH! THAT FUCKING HURT! MOTHERFU-"

(Scene change)

(Louis POV)

"So I think I'll come off here now. I need to find a way to get places. I don't know my way around this place. Seriously. Just hang on! I'll be there as soon as possible!"

"Hurry!" *Beep*

Wait...she managed to call her friends back on Earth? IMPOSSIBRU!

Okay, save contact. Set ringtone. Hmmmmm. Pumpkin Hill.

"Honey, I found another friend of mine!"

"Really?"

"Eyup!"

"Green Hill?"

"Nope!"

"Where?"

"Pumpkin Hill."

"Dangerous place, that."

"Judging by the tone of her voice, she's right on top of a mountain, or just smeggin' scared. I'm gonna go take a look around this place. I need to get used to this world."

She's suddenly turned cold by the way she's just frozen...oh. I let that slip?

"You're not from here?"

I may as well tell the truth. "I'm actually a human. Same with my friends. I was on my way home with a friend and I saw a light coming from him. Then he just disappeared. Then the same thing happened to me. And two others. The weird thing is, just before it started, I heard Tikal, an echidna from ancient times. She recited the ancient prophecy, "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos." Then I heard her say "Your time to shine is soon." Whether those are connected or not, I don't know. But I'm a little freaked out, going slightly mental, and I don't know what to do! What if I die? What if my friends die? If I live and my friends die, I don't know how I'll be able to live with myself!" Breath. Breath. "I'm not gonna be one of those overprotective friends. But I am gonna look out for them. Just like a friend would. And I think they'd do that too. But I don't know that for sure. Wow. Trying to keep a positive attitude. Chances are there's gonna be some fights while I'm here." I really need to chill. Too much angst. I don't like too much angst. Not what I'm about. Fanta. I need Fanta. Two bottles left in mah bag. There we go! *Glugglugglugglug* Should take effect in 5 or 10 minutes. Or even less! :D

"So what I've just told you. Can you keep it between you and me? I really don't want to draw too much attention to myself. Not too much."

"Okay then. I've only known you for like four hours and you seem like a brilliant person already!"

*Hugs* "Awwww. Right then, I'm going out and looking around this place."

"If you want to find out more about locations, you might want to go to Spagonia University. Ol' Professor Pickle might be able to help you." Not in the mood for a cucumber sandvich. Yes I said it like Heavy. Because I can.

"Thanks. See you later!"

*5 minutes later*

Wow. Nice place. Air smells fresh. And why do I smell freshly baked bread? Ooh, free samples! Tasty. Hehe. Uni! Over there!

(Normal POV)

Louis had just found the Uni.

"Obviously!"

That fourth wall isn't in a stable condition you know! Anyway, Ol' Pickle was studying when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in! I'm just finishing this cucumber sandwich!"

*Door opens*

(Louis POV)

"Professor Pickle, I need your help."

"Who might you be?"

"I'm Louis Mansfield. And I need to get to Green Hill. But I don't know where it is. My friends are there. Also, I need to get to Pumpkin Hill another of my friends is there. I need to get them. Preferably Pumpkin Hill first."

"Why?"

"Green Hill is safer."

"Hmmm. I'll call an old friend of mine. If I'm right, he'll just be tinkering with that plane of his!"

Schweet!

"Hello, Tails,-"!"-there's a little favor I need to ask you, someone has turned up at my office and needs to get to Pumpkin Hill. He doesn't know how to get there. I understand. Bye. He says to wait a couple of days until he gets the tornado back up and running."

Fuck. "So I'm stuck here for a few days then?"

"Unless one of your friends can mysteriously fly over here, they're pretty much stranded."

*sigh* "You know what? I'm going to have a little think until then. Thanks for the help, prof!"

*Half an hour later, in the countryside*

Gah, how can I wait a few days?! Sarah might get killed while stranded on top of Pumpkin Hill! Wow. I've walked quite far. Think I'll run back. Wow. I can certainly run a bit faster in this body than I can in my human body. Wait, scratch that, a LOT faster! WHAT THE CRAP? I'M GOIN SO FUCKING FAST! THIS IS SMEGGIN' TERRIFYING!

"OH, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

*1 minute later*

(Honey POV)

Woah, that sun is shining bright! And so is this bench! I can stare into the hills with this view. Hm? What's that? Holy shit! It's COMING THIS WAY!

"-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" *CRASH*

Good thing I dodged it, or him. Has Sonic lost control of his running? Wait, that's not Sonic, cause Sonic's blue, not white. That's-that's Louis!

"Ugh...h-hey, Honey. Had a good day? Hey why are there two of you? Learned Double Team or did you clone yourself? Uh." *THUMP*

That was weird. I think that was almost as fast as Sonic, if not faster. HAHA! His shoes have burnt through! I bet his feet are burning like Iblis, though. How is he gonna be able to run without shoes? Hm.

_"Pokemon! Gotta Catch 'Em all!"_

"Hello?" Louis just woke up and picked it up.

(Louis POV)

"Nao! What's up?"

"Found a way here yet?"

"I think I may have found a way to get across the ocean, but I haven't found a map or anything like that."

"Well why don't you get on the ocean and find Green Hill?"

"I need to take care of something first. Be there as soon as."

Okay, I need to find him. Sonic the Hedgehog himself. I need to know the basics of being a speedy hedgehog. Like controlling speed, fighting and all that jazz.

**5 minutes later**

"Hey, prof!"

"Ah, Louis. Back so soon?"

"I've found a way to get to Green Hill. But I need help from Sonic the Hedgehog first."

"Sonic should be able to get here. I'll see if he's available. Let me just call Tails...Hello, Tails? Is Sonic around? Ah, how fortunate. (click) He should be here, soon" A knock at the door. Brilliant timing! Who's that(?)

"Ah, Sonic. Just in time, I was just wondering if you were able to help."

"What do you need my help with?"

"This young hedgehog needs your help."

"Sup, Sonic. My name's Louis Mansfield. I kinda need you to help me with something you might know how to control."

"Speed?"

"Basically, yeah. Look, I was having a little run in the countryside earlier because I was thinking about how I was gonna help my friends. But as I was running back, I ended up running so fast I ran into a wall, ronnie'd it to the ground and it put me unconscious for about 5 seconds."

"What woke you up?"

"My mobile phone ringing"

"Haha. Same thing happened to me when I first started running."

"But my friends are in trouble and I need to learn how to use this speed to fight."

"Sooo, basically, you need training?"

"That's basically the gist of it! And if you do this, don't take it easy. For Sonic the fucking Hedgehog to hold back on being a mentor won't be good for his reputation." Epic fighting stance, narrow eyes, magic. :D

"Okay then. You want tough teaching?" Fighting stance? Awesome. "I'll give you a speed fighting course you won't ever forget! Not even if Knuckles tries to beat it outta ya!"

"Bring it!"

"Kindly!"

_"I ain't gonna let it get to me, I'm just gonna creep,_

_Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece."_

"Sorry, hang on. Sarah! It won't take long. Don't worry...What? Shit. Okay, I'll be there as soon as this is taken care of."

"Sonic, let's get this done." Fighting stance.

"Let's go. This won't take long."

"Gladly."

(5 hours later)

"Wow, you weren't kidding!"

"Yep, I told ya! Sonic speed!"

"Now I need to get to Green Hill. Two of my friends are there."

"Heh, the memories."

"Then to Pumpkin Hill to get my other friend. She's stranded there. That's why Pickle called you lot earlier. Because of exactly this!"

"Hm. Need some help?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. That's what I'm all about and besides, we don't want Baldy McNosehair finding your friends and taking them hostage."

"HAHAHAHA Baldy McNosehair? That seriously cheered me up!"

"You can thank Yacker for that! Now let's go find your friends!"

"Can't it wait till morning? I need to rest after that."

"Hehe, lightweight." Motherfucker!

"Hey, you've had more experience at this! That's why I asked you to train me!"

"I know, I'm just joking with ya!"

"Meh, Fair enough. Come on, Let's get back to that apartment. Honey's probably wondering where I've got to."

"Wait, Honey the Cat? I haven't seen her since the Death Egg 2!" So Sonic the Fighters WAS canon!

"Well, that's my gaff at the moment until I can find a place of my own. Come on, follow me!" Time to leave him in my dust!

"Hey, come back here!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

It's 1:50am here in the UK and I have college tomorrow. So I'm getting this uploaded and then straight to bed.

That tired me out, writing this chapter.


	5. DOO WEE OOOO!

Sorry about the delay. Been busy, you know?

(Dodges gunshot) Who keeps supplying you these weapons?

Ugh, anyway. Let's get on with da chaptar!

-Oppa Linebreak Style!-

(Next morning...)

At Green Hill, Jimmy is playing around with his so called 'side effect'. He's used a couple of rocks from the hillside to spell out the word "Help!". But he couldn't get them to hold so he got some help from a blue cat who used her cryo-kinesis to freeze the rocks and hold them in place. But now he's woken up and simply bored.

"I never got your name, did I?" he asked the cat, who was now playing around with her ice and freezing a couple of trees for no apparent reason.

"It's Nao." she replied.

"What's now?" he flatly questioned.

She chuckled at that. "No, Nao. It's a Japanese name. I'm from Japan. I'm waiting for a friend. And I'm bored. And hungry."

Jimmy nodded. "Same here. I haven't eaten for a day. The last thing I had was a McDonalds two days ago. Now I fancy a pizza."

"There's got to be a place near here where we can eat."

Just then, Jimmy caught sight of something. It looked like a robot. An orange one. Then another showed up. Then another. Soon, a whole army of the robot came over the hill, followed by a fat man wearing something that looked like Micheal Jackson's Thriller jacket. And he was piloting an egg shaped hover mobile with two robots either side of him. One round and red, the other square and yellow.

"I'm pretty sure the energy reading came from here. Whatever it was it seemed pretty powerful." the fat bloke stated.

"Oh, shit." Jimmy flatly said.

"What?" Nao asked.

"Do you not see that in the distance? It's him! Dr. Eggman!"

"Aw, shit. Hide!"

"Wait!" Jimmy suddenly came up with something.

"What?"

"I have this strength and you have that cryo kinesis. We can try to fight them off!"

"Are you crazy? We're looking at about a hundred ARMED robots against the two of us! We're dead if we try to fight!"

"Yeah if we go at them head on. We need to try and chip them off one by one and try not to get tired!"

"Like ninjas?"

"Hm, yeah, something like that."

"It's worth a try. Try not to get hit!"

"Let's do this!"

-I move like water!-

(In Spagonia)

(Louis POV)

What a good sleep that was. All that intense training made me tired. Sonic sure doesn't hold back!

Oh, yeah we're meant to go and find Nao, Jimmy and Sarah! I'm having second thoughts about trying to leg it across the water at the speed of sound.

"Yo, dude!" It's Sonic

"Alright, blue?"

"Don't call me that. You sound like Eggman."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I gave Tails a call earlier. He said he managed to get the Tornado up and running in the earlier hours of this morning. He also fitted some weapons in there as well. So if anybody attempts to attack us..."

"...we send them packing with their tails in between their legs!"

"Exactly!"

"High five for Tails' awesome engineering skills!"

"Yeah!"

"Anyway, what now?"

"Let's see, we need to get to Tails' workshop so that we can get to Green Hill."

"_Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all!_"

"Sorry, that's my phone." (Beep) "Nao, what's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up. Your friend is overestimating his strength and is taking on Eggman's robots head on! We were meant to be ninja'ing them but he got carried away and started smashing them up! Wait, he's taken all the orange robots down."

"Egg Pawns were always useless. Wait, Eggman's there?!"

"Yep. Okay he's brought out some blue ones that look slightly stronger. And they're using their fists!"

"Egg Fighters? They shouldn't be a problem!"

"I'm going to help him. He looks like he's having a hard time. Things are going to get real icey, real soon."

"Wait, what do you mean by tha-" (Beep) "-shit she cut off."

"What's up?"

"Sonic, we need to get there quickly. Eggman's there and they can't hold him off for long!"

"Let's go!"

"Wait!"

"What's up, Honey?"

"Can I come?"

"Can you fight?"

"I'm a black belt. Does that help?"

"Alright. Let's get this on! Hang tight, Honey!"

I really hope Sonic knows what he's doing. Then again, Honey said she was a black belt so she can put her quick reflexes to good use. Plus she's a cat so there's no problem there!

(10 minutes later, at the Mystic Ruins)

(Normal POV)

Tails is just finishing tweaking the Tornado, so that nothing spontaneously goes wrong, when he hears something approaching fast, and a screaming voice.

"Hm, that sounds like Sonic and that other hedgehog he told me about but who's that screaming?" he wondered to himself. "Never mind. I'll get this baby fired up and ready to go. I'm going to investigate that blue box that says police on it soon but for now it's inaccessible. How and why did that thing suddenly appear anyway? It really startled me." There was a knock at the door. "That'll be them."

Meanwhile, from the blue box came voices.

"Remain incognito, Amy. Do not open the door. We can't have who or whatever's out there breaking in."

"So a blue box suddenly appearing out of nowhere isn't suspicious whatsoever?"

"I've studied this world and a blue box appearing out of nowhere would be totally ordinary for them. They've had weirder. We can't move elsewhere because we need to recharge. And besides, we're hiding out from _them."_

"Hasn't she got some sort of silent mode?"

"And besides, I doubt they'll recognise us if they find this place since we've turned into...these. I thought she would protect us from mutations like this.

"Well whatever it is, Rory, it isn't a force to be reckoned with. She's completely kaput! I can't even get her to Cardiff to refuel! Wait, I thought I told you to get rid of the gun. I'm not exactly a fan, if you haven't already heard. The sword is enough but a gun? Dear, oh dear. Anyway I'll go out in 5 minutes and check if we're in friendly company."

"_Sigh._ I really hope you know what you're doing, Doctor."

(Meanwhile, outside the workshop)

"Hey, Sonic. Who's this?"

"Louis. I'm the one who needs to get to Green Hill. And we need to be quick as well. Eggman is there and my friends are holding him and his robots off. But they won't be able to for much longer."

"Okay then, lets go."

He was just about to walk back into the workshop when he spotted Honey.

"Is that you, Honey? I haven't seen you since the Death Egg 2!"

"Yep. Anyway, let's go!"

(Louis POV)

That reunion was quick. Not that I'm complaining. We need to get there quickly. Wait, is that the plane? Wow! It looks like the X Tornado!

"Introducing the X Tornado!"

Well...shit. That looks awesome up close. Good thing I brought some Skittles and Fanta along for the ride!

(Half a minute later)

There we go! All fastened in!

"Let me just check everything's okay for take off. Hmmmm. Yep everything's okay!"

"Can I just ask one thing, Tails? What if this thing runs out of fuel while flying over the sea?"

"It won't. It's powered by a Chaos Emerald."

Thumbs up for that! "Awesome! Now let's do this shit!"

(Normal POV)

A gold coloured (not plated) armadillo walked out of Tails workshop exactly 5 minutes after the X Tornado took off.

"That's weird. I though I heard voices! Oh, never mind...AMY! RORY! COME ON! THERE'S NOBODY HERE!" He adjusts his bow tie. A brown hedgehog and a raccoon with ginger hair walk up beside him. The armadillo looks at them both before smirking.

The hedgehog pipes up first "Well it's a little unusual but it beats waiting impatiently outside a box for 2000 years. But the reward was worth it."

"So mentally, Rory, you're older than me. But as you're not a plastic Roman any more, I'm still biologically older than you."

"No need to rub it in, Doctor."

"Quite right. We need to get moving. Come along, Ponds!"

"When are we actually going to tell him that you took my name?" The hedgehog quietly asks the raccoon.

Come on, you all know who those people are. If you don't, I am disappoint. It should be obvious. Also, those who do know, tell me if I've written their personalities well.

Review for virtual cookies! :D


	6. Rescue mission and discovery

At the time of writing this, the internet's not up. So I thought I'd work on two chapters in a row. Possibly three if I have enough cola. I'm also listening to Anamanaguchi's soundtrack for the Scott Pilgrim video game. But enough about that. Let's get on with da show!

-Linebreak of epic proportions-

(Location: Pumpkin Hill)

(Sarah POV)

Nice one, Sarah, you've gone and broken your leg. That was one nasty drop. I'm scared! It's daytime so the ghosts won't be out for another six to eight hours. Wow. I'm an orange fox but I still have my blonde hair! Yay! Still don't know why I have two tails though. I only played Sonic as a kid and I think I remember a fox that had two tails. Oh, well. Come on, Louis, hurry up! I know, I'll call him. Don't judge me, my leg is in pain and I can't get anywhere! (SMASH!) What was that?!

"The 4th wall! I'm fed up of having to replace it!"

Sorry, Mr Grumpy! Good, it's ringing.

"Sarah! Don't worry! I'll be there soon! Hang on!

"It's alright for you! You don't have a broken leg!"

"You have a broken leg? Shit. I'll be there as soon as humanly possible! Hang tight!"

"Hurry!"

(With Louis)

(Louis POV)

She's gonna need some medical attention when I've found her.

"How long until we get there, Tails?"

"Not long now, Louis! Actually we're approaching Green Hill now!"

Good. Wait, why is everything all snowy? Not how I imagined Green Hill to be. It's supposed to be, well, green! Woah. Look at all those robots! Broken ones everywhere! They're doing well for their first time fighting! Hm. Wait, there's two figures there. Wait. It's them! Nao and Jimmy! Holy shit they look tired! Well, they still look like they can fight. Look out, Eggman! Here comes another mad bastard! Let's rumble!

"Sonic! Tails! Honey! If it looks like we need help, that's when you come in! But for now, this shit's mine!"

"Gotcha, dude! We'll watch from the sidelines!"

"Nice one, Sonic!" And here we go!

(Meanwhile)

(Nao POV)

Ugh, I'm running out of energy. Let's hope something happens soon. Wait, why's it suddenly become windy? Woah, it's picking up! Those robots are getting lifted by some sort of tornado. What's going on here?! Woah, they're exploding now?! This is getting stranger by the minute!

"Didn't realise Eggman had a survival mode!"

That voice...well that wind's stopped. But there's still some dust. Wait, who's that? A white hedgehog?

"Nao! Jimmy! You still got some fight left in you? Or is this gonna be a solo round?"

"Louis?"

"Yup. I told you I was on my way. Unless you don't trust me! Come on, Nosehair, don't push yourself too far or you might have a heart attack!"

"You little punk! Attack!"

Louis' shoes look a little like Sonic's. Except they have some added extras on them. Why's he just spinning in place? Woah, he's gathering up some sort of energy. What's he actually doing?

(Louis POV)

This is my first time fighting. But I want this out of the way so I can get to Pumpkin Hill. So here goes!

"LIGHT ATTACK!"

"What? No!"

Strange. All that spinning and I don't feel at all dizzy. Not that I'm complaining

(Jimmy POV)

Is this seriously happening? Louis's going fucking mental on those robots! Covered in light and he's quickly making short work of those bastards!

"Behind you, Jimmy!"

Shit. (SMACK!) There we go. No more feeling left out! "Nao, you still doing alright?"

"I'm okay. Now that we know this is going our way now, I suddenly feel like I can fight again!"

"Me too! LET'S DESTROY THESE MOFOS!"

"Yeah!"

(30 seconds later)

(Normal POV)

All the robot pieces lay on the floor, frozen, dented or just completely destroyed. Eggman just stares at the wreckage, mouth wide open. "How is this possible?"

"It's no use, Eggy. You just can't win, no matter what you try. So why don't you just give up?"

"Grrr. Don't think you've won! There's plenty more where that came from!"

"Looking forward to it, fatty!"

As Eggman flies away, Louis walks up to Nao and Jimmy.

"Alright, you two?"

"IT'S NO USE!"

"Jimmy, just because I used that line, doesn't mean I'm Silver."

"The colour of your fur says otherwise."

Jimmy and Nao broke down laughing at this while Louis just stood there with an annoying expression. At that moment, the X Tornado landed next to them.

Sonic was the first to speak up. "Dude, that was incredible! Though charging up the light attack was pretty risky because you were left open for Eggman to attack you."

"Very true. But then again, I WAS spinning so any attempt to attack me would have been a complete failure, as they would have their arms ripped clean off. So either way, Eggman was pretty screwed."

Nao commented on this "You made it sound as if you were immortal during that moment."

Louis replied with a simple answer. "That's your mind at work. I never meant to imply that I was immortal. By the way you two, are you okay? You looked pretty tired when we found you. They didn't land any hits did they?"

Jimmy spoke up "No they didn't. They just kept coming and coming. It's lucky you came in when you did otherwise we would have been pretty ronnie'd."

"I would like to say that was me being lucky but then I'd be lying! It was Tails that got me here in time!" Louis gestured to Tails with his thumb. "What time is it, by the way?"

"It's 1 in the afternoon." Tails replied.

"I have to find one more friend of mine. She's at Pumpkin Hill and she's broken a leg. Think we can get there and get back before the sun goes down?"

Tails turned to Sonic. "Sonic, you got your Chaos Emerald?"

"Right here, buddy."

"Get Nao and Jimmy back to my workshop and let them rest."

"Okay then. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Then there was a light and Sonic, Nao, Jimmy and Honey disappeared.

"He could have done that to get us here..." Louis muttered. " But, meh. It made for great suspense."

"So you want to solo the rescue of your last friend?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. I need to make sure I can hold my own in this world."

"Okay. Still want a ride there?"

"...Please."

(1 hour later)

(Location: Pumpkin Hill)

(Sarah POV)

Grr. How long is he going to take? Wow. He must really have his hands full.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Shit. Who's that?! Sounded like he was speaking from a megaphone! Keep hidden, Sarah, keep hidden. Hard to move when I have a broken leg...

"It's useless to hide. My robots are patrolling the whole area! Now give yourself up. Or be destroyed!"

"FUCK OFF, WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

Shit! Shouldn't have done that!

(SMASH!)

AAAAHHH! A ROBOT!

"YOU WILL COME WITH US!"

"Fuck no!"

"YOU WILL COME WITH US! RESISTANCE IS USELESS!"

They sound like Daleks. But they aren't. Huh. Weird.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR EXISTANCE, YOU WILL SURRENDER YOURSELF!"

Ugh. Doesn't look like I have a choice.

"Okay. I'll go."

"A wise choice, fox."

! It's that guy again! Wait. He looks familiar.

"Uh, who are you again?"

"GAH! Does nobody know who I am anymore? No matter, allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik. But most people call me Eggman. Which all started with that annoying pest of a hedgehog, Sonic!"

"That's actually kinda funny. Hehe."

"Shut up! Egg Fighters, take this fox girl aboard the Egg Carrier!"

"Please no! I'm not even meant to be in this place!"

"Exactly, I'm trying to find out what kind of power brought you and the other three here. They've already caused me a great deal of trouble already. Another pest brought here by the same power roaming around free would be a nightmare!"

"Other three?"

"Apparently called Louis, Nao and Jimmy. I heard them conversing While taking down my bots. But anyway, I hope you like a cold mechanical cell, because you'll be in there for a good while."

"SOMEHOW, YOU FAT TURD, I THINK THAT WILL BE HIGHLY UNLIKELY!"

"I know that voice. Even though I've only heard it once before..."

(Normal POV)

It was Louis, he had made it.

"Okay, Tails, you have missiles right?"

"Uhh, yep."

"Got any that can seek out hidden robots and destroy them?"

"Yeah."

"You should know where I'm going with this."

"Oh! Gotcha! Deploying bot seeking missiles now!"

As he says that, about 16 missiles somehow launch from the plane, skew off into different directions, and destroy robots that were hiding out.

"Your move, Eggbotnik!"

Louis jumps out and off the X Tornado and homes in on the 2 remaining Egg Fighters that were standing besides Eggman.

"Nice light show, Tails! That was a good entrance. Come on, Tails, we need picking up! Any longer hanging around this fat weirdo and I'll feel like kicking him in the balls!"

"Be right there!"

"Out of 10, Sarah what would you rate that timing?"

"Errr, 9?"

"Meh, good enough. Yo, Eggo! Remember me? You should, unless over the past hour something struck that small head of yours! And you say you have an IQ of 300. That seriously makes me laugh."

"I have got an IQ of 300!"

"Seriously? Then you should be smart enough to realise you won't win!"

"Grrr. Talk about Deja Vu." Eggman mutters. "Never mind. I'll get you next time you little brats!"

"Nope."

"Huh?" SMACK!

"Just needed to do that." Louis stood there proud of himself.

"Okay then...I'll go...ugh."

As Eggman quite slowly hovers away, Louis just stands there, dumbfounded.

"...It was that easy? Okaaaaayyy. Sarah, you okay?"

"...Louis? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. How've you bee-..."

She engulfs him in a hug. Out of relief

"Woah, there. I think that's the most relieved you've been to see Mr. Unpopular here."

She let him go.

"Thank you, Louis. If you hadn't shown I don't know what would have happened."

"How about listening to Eggman brag and brag all day?"

"Oh, and if I ever seemed to treat you like shit at school I'm sorry. I really am."

"It wasn't really you it was just those tossers you hung around with. But it did teach me one thing. Not to let things get to me. But we'll be having a good word with your so called 'friends'. They thought you were lying. Why would you lie about something like that?

" Uh, I guess, but don't start shouting at them."

"I won't. Not unless they give me a reason to. Anyway, your leg giving you a bad time? How were you able to get out of the way? I could have hit you?"

"These things." She directed attention to her twin tails. "Double the strength of these things and I can use them to bounce me out of the way of things."

"Speaking of...OI, TAILS! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! Grab hold of my arm, this is gonna be risky. OPEN THE BACK COCKPIT! I'M MAKING A RISKY JUMP!"

"OKAY THEN! I'M CLOSING IN!"

"Wait for it...wait for iiit..."

"Louis, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"...No. AAAAAND JUMP!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

(10 seconds later)

"...AAAAAAHHHHHH"

"HEY, HEY, HEY! CALM DOWN! We're in the plane, safe and sound!"

Sarah opens her eyes and looks around to see them in the X Tornado's back cockpit en route to the Mystic Ruins. And Louis is relaxing in the seat in front enjoying the view.

"Hey, Tails? Wake me up when we're about arrive, please. I need to get a little shuteye."

"No problem, I need to get back there quickly anyway so it won't be too long. Something suddenly appeared in my workshop the other day that really took me by surprise. I'm taking a look when we get back."

"Fair enough."

"Louis?"

"Yeah, Sarah?"

"Why is he called Tails?"

He chuckles a little then says "You'll see when we get back to the workshop."

(10 minutes later)

(Louis POV)

"We're back!"

Finally! I just had a little mini dream that I was a Pichu in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of the Sky. Really weird. Anyway, this cockpit is actually quite high up. Oh, well not one hour ago I jumped out of the plane to help Sarah. Doesn't help that I'm half asleep, though wOAH, SHIZZNIZZLE!

(CRUMP)

Great now everybody's laughing at me. That's it Lou, get up, act like nothing happened and move on.

"Sarah! You gonna be okay getting down?"

"Yeah, with my broken leg, I'll be fine(!)"

Fuck "Hang on!"

(Normal POV)

He jumps up back into the cockpit of the plane, grabs Sarah up bridal style and jumps back out (Sonic 06 much?). "Saves time" according to Louis's thoughts.

"Now then, into the workshop to figure out where we're going from here."

As he walks back into the workshop, Tails wonders why the front door was open. Also, before the X Tornado landed, the rest of the crew turned up and saw the whole thing. Honey leans over to Nao and whispers "Did you notice a really faint blush on Louis's face or is it just me?"

"I didn't notice it. Then again, he is good at hiding things. He was picked on at school yet he was always cheerful when we hung out. Makes me wonder what he was like while at home.."

(Inside)

"Tails, did you say something suddenly appeared one day?" Louis asks Tails randomly.

"Yeah, why?"

"What did it look like?"

"Uh, it was blue, had a little light on top, said "Police public call box" at the top, and said "St. John Ambulance on one of the doors."

"No...way. Where is it?"

"Uhh, this way."

"Wait, hang on." He speeds outside quickly then comes back with Nao clinging on to his arm because of how fast and sudden she was brought in here.

"Never...do that again."

"Sorry. But you've gotta see this!"

"Okay then. What exactly is it that I've got to see?"

"Based on what Tails told me, the object in the workshop should be..."

At that moment, Tails opens a door, containing the object.

"...a 1960s London Police telephone box. But if there's one here and Tails claims it just appeared here, that can only mean one thing."

"No. Way." The blue cat besides Louis just stands there, mouth gaping at the discovery.

"Only one way to find out!" He walks up to the box and puts his new hedgehog ears up to the doors. He hears a strange hum emanating from within the box. But then the doors open, causing Louis to give the floor a face-highfive. "Ow..."

Tails just walks up to where Louis lies and says "That's the second time in the space of like, 10 minutes you've done that.

With this, Louis just retorts, "In case you haven't noticed, there's another fox out there that has two tails! It would be best if you taught her how to use them!"

"Hmmmm. Okay. I'll help."

"Thanks." With this, Tails goes outside. Louis turns to Nao. "Now then. Let's investigate."

They walk inside the box and their suspicions are confirmed.

It's bigger on the inside.

So that's it for this chappy, folks! Next chapter shall be a good one! And hopefully should be up in a week or so!


End file.
